non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hamish Rhu Glamis
Hamish Rhu Glamis, Ninth Laird of Glamis, was a 15th century Scottish man who was wrongly convicted of high treason against his majesty James Stuart, King of Scotland, and decapitated. From this point on, his ghost was cursed to haunt the Glamis castle, which was also haunted by the horrific half-human, man-eating aquatic monstrosity that had once been Glamis' great-great-great-great granduncle Angus. Abilities As a ghost, Glamis has a plethora of abilities such as a to appear and disappear at will, teleport, manifest himself as a disembodied head, create visions of the past and even summon other spirits and objects. He is also a skilled musician. The sound of his bagpipes is the only thing that placates the monstrous Angus. History In 1497, Hamish Rhu Glamis was wrongly convicted of high treason against King James Stuart, and executed. Cursed to haunt the Glamis castle for eternity, Glamis' ghost took pity upon the aquatic beast named Angus, referring to him as a "dear relative", and played the bagpipes for him to pacify his spirit. Over five hundred years later, on a distant planet of the galaxy, a magnetic storm caused a mysterious gate to open within a cave, and space castaway Will Robinson was transported back to Earth, to the same Scottish moor where the Glamis castle was located. Once there, he met Angus and the ghost of Hamish Rhu Glamis. When the gateway opened again, Will was transported back to the uncharted planet, where his claims of having been back on Earth were met with skepticism by his fellow castaways; with the exception of Dr. Zachary Smith, who believed him, and conducted a scientific analysis on a small leaf that Will had inadvertently brought back with him; finding that it was indeed an Earth species from Scotland. That night, Will heard the familiar sound of the bagpipes and found that the ghost of Glamis had been transported to the planet with him; although passing through the mysterious gate somehow caused him to manifest as a corporeal entity: no longer a ghost, but a man of flesh-and-blood. The castaways, now convinced of the reality of the ordeal, assembled a magnetic device on the cave's entrance to try to replicate the energy of the storm and open the space-gate again. Glamis wished to return to being a spirit, as he couldn't bear the pain of the untreated wound on his leg, which he could feel again now that he was corporeal. Besides, he felt an obligation to keep company to "poor Angus". Reasoning that the gateway would remain open for just a brief amount of time, and only one other person would be able to go through, Dr. Smith volunteered to do so, bringing star charts that would allow astronomers on Earth to locate the planet and send a rescue party to the others. However, Smith accidentally dropped the charts while he ventured into the gate, and Will went after him. Back in Scotland, Glamis planned to either feed Smith to Angus or lock him in the castle until he starved, so that his ghost would keep him company; but those plans changed when he found that Smith was a descendant of the same family that had arranged for Glamis' execution in first place. At this point, Glamis tried to kill Smith, reasoning that doing so would free him and Angus from their respective curses. Just at that moment, Will stepped out of the gate and tried to talk to Glamis and Angus. He pointed out that Smith was a man, just like Angus himself was at one point, that Smith was Will's friend, and that Glamis' vengeance wouldn't free a man from his sins or nullify his punishment. These words found their way into the heart of Glamis, who admired Will for his bravery in facing the monstrous Angus, that could have easily killed him. Glamis gave up on his revenge, and allowed Will and Dr. Smith to go free, at which point they were transported back to the planet with the others, and the gate was closed permanently. After this act of charity, Glamis heard the voice of his father telling him that the purgatory that he and Angus faced could now end. Together, the ghost and the monster disappeared as they were free to move on to a better afterlife. Appearances *''Lost in Space'', s02e29, "The Astral Traveler" (1967) Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Lost in Space Universe Category:Sentient Beings Category:Sapient Beings Category:Human Variations Category:Spirits Category:Scottish Characters Category:Males Category:Nobility Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Invisible Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1967 Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Sean McClory